Pet Peeve/Trivia
Trivia *Tricksy and Unicornius (winners of Truffles' Video Bomb Competition) make their one-time appearance. **Tricksy appears when Lumpy is feeding the birds while Really Good Unicornious appears when Sniffles and The Mole are driving on the road. *Starting with this episode, every other season 4 episode that aired before An Inconvenient Tooth didn't have the mondo logo on its YouTube thumbnail. *This is the first internet episode to star Sniffles since Wrath of Con. *Sniffles' lab (and possibly whole house) has changed since its last appearance in I've Got You Under My Skin. *This is the first and latest episode to have the orange blood goof since In a Jam. *This is Handy's first appearance in Internet Season 4. *This is the first and only No Survivors episode in Internet Season 4. *This is the first No Females episode of season 4. *This episode and A Vicious Cycle air in the same month, making this the second time since a year ago where they air two episodes in one month (coincidentally October for both years), a rare occurrence. *Handy, The Mole and Lumpy are featuring characters in the episode, who together are described as no hands, no eyes, no brain. *This is the first episode, since I Nub You, that Truffles doesn't appear. *This is the first time the Happy Tree Friends theme isn't heard during the credits. *Like in Just Desert, Lumpy is attacked by vultures again. *This episode proves that The Mole has buck teeth under his shirt, as when he died, his skull has buck teeth. *The Mole, Handy, and Lumpy (respectively) die the same order they did in A Hole Lotta Love, Concrete Solution, and Don't Yank My Chain. *This is Lumpy, Handy, and The Mole's first death in Season 4. *The Mole was driving a van in both this and the previous episode. *Of all the characters who appeared, Lumpy is the only character to suffer a slow, painful death. *The screams made by Lumpy when he died are the exact same as the ones he made during his other death in Mime to Five. Furthermore ironic is the fact that Lumpy dies the same way in both episodes. *Starting with this episode, Sniffles' straight snout becomes more prominent, though it is still curved in some scenes. *This is the second time that a character (Lumpy) is heard in the credits. The first was Lammy in Royal Flush. *Not only is the Blob responsible for all of the deaths, Sniffles is as well for making the Blob in the first place. *The scene where Handy is run over by The Mole's car is shown as the first clip in WatchMojo.com's video Another Top 10 Controversial Cartoon Episodes. *This is the first and the only time The Mole's skull is shown. (Usually only his brain is shown) *This is the first time Sniffles had invented something since I've Got You Under My Skin. Cultural References *A "pet peeve" is something a person particularly finds annoying. *This is the second episode that references the 1988 remake of "The Blob" since Wingin' It. **The blob could also be a reference to the Alien from the 1979 film Alien, due to it's acid-like body. *Lumpy being attacked by the birds is an allusion to the Alfred Hitchcock movie, The Birds. Superlatives *Handy's death is similar to Flippy's death in Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Toothy's death in Junk in the Trunk, and Cub's death in As You Wish. *Lumpy's injury and death is similar to his injury in Just Desert and his and Giggles' death in Mime to Five and Flaky's death in Wipe Out!. *Lumpy has an injury/death similar to one of the comics (Bird Brained). Production Notes *David Winn's voice is sampled for the voice of Lumpy (when he is attacked by the birds a second time). Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia